The Moment
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: He liked her this way. Here, with him she could forget it all and just lay with the one she loved on the grass, with her music, and not a care in the world -based around the song "The Moment" bu Yiruma-


The trees of the forest all formed a circle around the outskirts of the clearing, making it seem like an isolated place, so when you were in the clearing, it was you and nothing else, just your own little world.

_I guess that's why Jade likes this place so much, it's her escape. _

Beck stayed on the outskirts, his gaze wandering over the landscape, from the long blades of grass to the small lake that lazily drifted by. He looked up at the sunset-painted pink sky then down to the centre of the clearing. There, a figure was lying on the ground. Even from this distance Beck could tell it was her. He could pick her out in a crowd of a thousand people.

He smiled to himself as he quietly made his way through the long grass and flowers over to her. As he came closer, the sweet melody of beautiful piano music reached his ears. He looked around confused then his gaze fell on the small mobile phone that rested on the grass beside Jade's body, the music obviously coming from that. He smiled at the song, he didn't know it but it sure was beautiful. If you met Jade you would never think she'd listen to piano music. She plays piano too, It's her little secret. A secret she shares only with Beck.

His hungry eyes took in every detail of Jade's body, she lay on her back on the soft grass, her long, wavy brown hair with blue streaks spread out around her head, her long body resting as if in sleeping form on the grass. But the true beauty was her face; her pale skin seemed to glow in the low, golden light that filtered through the trees. Her pretty face was set in a look of complete bliss, her eyes closed, her cheeks slightly pink and her soft, perfect lips parted slightly. He soon became fascinated with the rise and fall of her chest, and the way her hair moved because of the soft, afternoon breeze drifting through the entire meadow. The beautiful music seemed to match her peacefulness; its gentle notes creating magic, making her all the more beautiful.

He walked around her, knowing she knew he was there, and lay down on the grass beside her. He lay on his back with his hands resting on his stomach. She turned her head as he did the same to gaze into his eyes questioningly. He just smiled and closed his eyes again, turning his face toward the sky. She smiled and copied him, listening to the music and the rhythm of his breathing, matching it with her own.

Then very slowly and without opening his eyes, he slid his arm over to her and took her hand in his. She looked down at their entwined hands resting on the grass between them and smiled softly at him, then closed her eyes again. He loved her when she smiled at him like that; she was always so guarded, so safe behind her walls. But every now and then, when it was just the two of them, she would let her guard drop and she would turn into a completely different person.

He liked her this way. She was peaceful; away from the abuse of her mother and the painful memories of her dead father. Away from all the fighting and stress of her home. Away from the pressure of school. Here, with him she could forget it all and just lay with the one she loved on the grass, with her music, and not a care in the world.

After a while, Jade rolled over onto her side and gazed at Beck. He mimicked her actions, their faces mere inches apart. He dipped his head towards hers so their foreheads touched. She moved her chin up slightly so their lips brushed softly at first, then harder as they kissed gently. Beck pulled away, his warm chocolate eyes gazing into her grey-blue ones. There was no guard there; she was completely open to him, letting him see into her soul. Letting him see her pain; her sorrow. But also letting see her love, a love only for him, burning deep and strong within her.

His lips crashed down on her passionately. She rolled over and suddenly she was on top of him. He groaned at the warm weight of her body on top of his, pressing in all the right places, fitting together perfectly. His hand slid around her waist, holding her to him, protecting her and never letting go. Her mouth opened and she let him explore her mouth with his tongue. He moaned and brought a hand to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. She smiled against his lips as he did so.

She pulled away after a while, resting her forehead against his.

"i love you" he told her. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"You better" she said, her famous smirk on her lips. He grinned at her, knowing fine well she felt the same, even if she never told him. One look into her eyes told him everything.

She rolled off him to lie on the grass beside him. Her head rested on his chest, her ear pressed against his beating heart. Her arm draped over his stomach as he gathered her into his arms, resting his cheek on top of her head.

They stayed that way until the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky. Just lying there in the moment.


End file.
